Postpartum hemorrhage, or hemorrhage after delivery, is a leading cause of maternal morbidity, and contributes to about 550,000 maternal deaths annually. Uterine atony is a prevalent cause of postpartum hemorrhage, and accounts for about 70% of maternal deaths. Other causes of postpartum hemorrhage include trauma, retained placenta, and coagulopathy, which is a clotting disorder. Uterine atony is a condition in which the uterus is unable to contract and may lead to continuous bleeding.
Typically, the uterus expands to accommodate the growing fetus during pregnancy, and contracts during labor to allow the fetus and placenta to pass through the birth canal during delivery. After delivery, contraction compresses the veins and arteries that run through the uterus, thus resulting in cessation of bleeding. However, during uterine atony, there is a loss of tone in the uterine musculature, and this lack of uterine contraction can cause hemorrhaging.
There is a need for devices and methods that address the serious consequences of postpartum hemorrhage.